


Shiro Mom

by Kirae013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, Death Harry, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Motherly Harry, Overpowered Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirae013/pseuds/Kirae013
Summary: Harry Potter was more than ready to let Death retire after his husband died, but he just couldn't let a stupid government destroy a whole dimension.Sorry to say tha this work has been abandoned, read at your own risk.





	Shiro Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262423) by [Mullk6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6). 



   George Weasley was sure he had enough when he found out from his father that his mother, youngest brother and sister were in Azkaban disowned because of line theft, theft, use of love potions, compulsions, personality-changing spells and potions, illegal bonding, accessory to child abuse and tampering with the core of a minor. He threw up after that and got worse when he heard that, with the help of Hermione Granger(who was in Azkaban with them in one of the only cells where dementors still "patrolled") and Headmaster Dumbledore who was moved from his grave at Hogwarts to an unidentified grave at Godric's Hollow after Abeforth disowned him. The victim was Hadrian Severus Potter; the old goat even changed his name at the night of Voldemort's attack when he placed himself illegally as Harry Potter's Magical Guardian. The Wizengamot and the ICW took almost a year to review everything that was passed in the seventeen years that the man practically ruled the Magical Britain. Even unidentified, Albus No-Name's grave always had rude words carved and an almost destroyed tombstone, no matter how many times the gravedigger begrudgingly repaired it. It would be a few years until he met again with the now Lord Potter-Black - though he knew that there was at least eight more titles that he didn't use. It would be two more months until they started dating, and almost three years until they got married. Then their children came, and with them came Death’s visits. Death told them that the Deathly Hollows molded themselves in Harry’s mind, soul and body. The possession of the Hollows literally gave Hadrian the power over death and she could now retire like she wanted to, even if she gave him this life to live free of the duty of being Death.  Basically, for the rest of his life, Hadrian made it his personal duty to train new reapers and mother them since Death couldn’t do it because of work. If it wasn’t for that, George was certain that the two would adopt the reapers, he eventually got used to reapers suddenly appearing around their house after they reaped a difficult soul or just to play with their kids like Death.

   Their children grew and had children, and theirs had too before he died of old age when Hadrian was 130 years. Death allowed him to stay on her plane until Harry decided to give her the retirement. It wasn’t really that long, ten years and Harry was calling Death, George smiled seeing his husband check one last time on their kids and grand-kids and went through a grey door. There were four paths for a soul that lost its body, the first is reincarnation, and the second is to become a reaper if the soul desires to look after someone still alive-most moved on after that someone died. The third was that, if the soul was tainted, rotten or damaged in any way it is deemed to stay in the between of the planes until it’s damage is fixed. The fourth is to move on; when a soul thinks its existence was satisfying it will move on.

**-**

   Death smiled at her successor and extended her scythe –the only truth on the rumors about her- to her friend, he touched the weapon and it glued itself to his hand, his features changing to be more androgynous, his straightening to his waist, his skin taking a more healthy pale, his scars faded until they were no more than a silvery lining, his height improved to an impressive 6’3” that he probably should have and his eyes flashed silver before returning to its eerie emerald. None of them were really surprised with the changes as they figured beforehand, as Death was mother to Life and Life was represented as a teenager -symbolizing the changes in life – she was the figure of Mother for most deities, so it was only natural for Hadrian to take characteristics that most associate with a mother. He smiled lightly, offering his arm.

   “So, Miss _Morte_ , where do you plan on taking me?” He asked, using the name that he discovered she was called somewhere in South America, maybe somewhere in Europe too.

   “We, dear Hades, are going to travel through a world that connects with all of the others that you now rule above all deities.” All of deities had worlds they ruled, that meant that the ruler deity had the absolute say on whatever major happened in that world and none of the others could interfere, though most just let their dimensions develop by themselves. The, now, immortal woman pushed him to a portal and jumped right after.

   Hadrian took some time to get used to this new world; it had great resemblance with the muggle side from his world, though more advanced. From what Death told him, there was no magic in this dimension because it was like a center that connected to all of the other dimensions he ruled. The connections were people that resembled seers, they knew the history of a whole world, be it past, present or future, even if the concepts of time didn’t mean much to him and Death since they were timeless beings. These people often, not knowing what to do with such information, wrote or passed it down through family, there was roughly twelve of them under his watch. This motivated him to learn all of the languages that his seers – as he got used to label them in his head – spoke; there was even one that connected to his world and he made a mental note to talk to her about the changes in his history. Though, the dimension that he was the most interested in was the one they called One Piece, it seemed it was a world in a Pirate Era, he got so interested he even made some visits to the time when there were pirates in the central dimension, though it just wasn’t the same; so he visited the seer of this plane and got the whole story of him. To say he was furious with what the Government of one of his worlds was doing was an understatement. Not even the one from the Magical World (Hadrian tough he should name the planes or he would get confused with himself) had been so bad at the point of exterminating whole islands and murdering children just because; let alone the fact that because the adults couldn’t handle their problems like adults they orphaned more than one thousand kids at the same time. Not even mentioning that “Celestial Dragons” that the _Gorosei_ let do what they wanted, they were the first names that he added in his list to personally reap, next came Marshall D. Teach and Vinsmoke  Judge, he scoffed at the presumptuous name. He would make sure this souls would stay in the between planes for a long time. Then there was Sakazuki “Akainu”, the man was crazy, but he really tough he was doing the right thing. He can stay less in the limbo – as he nominated the between planes, Hadrian decided.  

   He bid the seer goodbye with the promise of making his world better and jumped in a portal, Death would know where and why he went. If she needed him she would call, like she always did when he was traveling around the central dimension. Now, he needed to reign himself in so he wouldn’t cause a complete chaos in the One Piece dimension because he killed someone crucial. He sighed, he and his saving people thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, i hope this was fine, this was mostly just an explanation chapter, the story will really start on the next. This is how i imagined Harry/Hadrian after: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/75/b0/b8/75b0b8aab5f88719d295984e7b184743.jpg


End file.
